Insecure sore
by Ififall
Summary: After dating Brett for only a week, Mason's going through a crisis.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: From the **OTP Imagines Cult** Tumblr page.

* * *

A/N: Borrowing Characters from the TV series " **My Mad Fat Diary"**

* * *

A/N: "Rough Conversation" prompt.

* * *

It had only been a week.

It was hands down one of his best weeks ever. He'd asked Brett out. In a joking teasing, "fliriting with you makes my day" Kind of way. He never expected anything to come out of it. One film, a few slices of Pizza and a lonely walk home, was all that Mason had in mind. In reality, During the film Brett was holding his hand. While eating pizza Brett had pulled a string of cheese away from his mouth.

* * *

That walk home that was supposed to be lonely, ended with a sweet shy kiss on the mouth that Brett had totally initiated .

"Intense...but are we just friends that make out?" Mason said.

"Do you want to be **more**?" Brett asked knowing the answer.

* * *

"I mean...I'm fine with whatever..you know me Brett I'm just a laid back, go with flow, Casual type of Guy"

"Mason if that's your way of telling me that you like to be Official. Then I accept" Brett said kissing him on the cheek.

It seemed like the night they became official, every Girl after was after Brett, or at least a piece of him. Tabitha Dos Anjos asked him out on date. Cara Morrison made a Beacon Hills Hottie list and Texted the list to Brett.

* * *

"I'm at the top of the Hottie list...Nice" He said showing Mason his phone.

Mason nodded, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she asked him out as well. Sure enough, she asked him to her Sister's graduation. Brett asked Mason first.

"I told her I'm seeing someone" Brett said softly. He reached for Mason's hand under the table. But he shrugged him off.

* * *

"It's fine. I mean it's **just** Graduation" Mason said.

But after it happened he saw the pictures, and heard Cara's friend's talking about how cute they looked together. "You can Breathe, it's over" Brett said patting Mason's shoulder.

"You both look Hot" Mason said.

* * *

"I didn't notice her really. It was a nice event...the food was a little tacky but..." Brett said.

"Did she ask you out, properly?" Mason asked.

Brett laughed and changed the subject. Mason thought he could get over Girls drooling over Brett, they hadn't been together that long. He could learn to trust him.

That is, **until Chloe Gemmel** came along...


	2. Committed but Single

Chloe Gemmell was every Guys dream. She was a student and a part-time **Model**. She was the hottest Girl in the whole school.

In Beacon Hills he saw Chloe on Road Bill-boards all the Time. She promoted anything expensive, any thing New and exciting. Mason's Sisters **loved** her. His Little Cousins did too. He was sure Chloe had done covers for Elle, Now! Hello! Glamour, Kerrang, Rock sound and Teen Vogue, just to name a few...

* * *

He should have known that she would be interested in Brett. She was at Beacon Hills, but nearly all of her friends were at Devenford. She was always there. That didn't bother Mason, until she'd broken up with her Boyfriend. That fact was none of Mason's business until her friends came over to Beacon Hills and sat on the bleachers.

"Don't **even** cry over that Ass-hole" Gemma said.

"Do you know who's single, Chloe? Brett fricking Talbot" Julianna added.

* * *

"No way is he single!" Chloe's screeching.

"Yes Single! No Girl _or Guy_ on the scene. We'll keep talking about you in front of him..." Cat said.

"No wait...what about that the short Guy that he's always with" Chloe asked worriedly.

* * *

"What? The Black one? Why would Brett be interested **in that?** Brett's like a Fifteen out of Ten, why would he go out with a Three?" One of the Girls said.

They all laughed, loudly, cruelly. It just made Mason want to dig a hole in the ground and just stay there. He always knew that he wasn't good enough for Brett. That sooner or later he was going to get replaced or very publicly dumped for a Taller hotter, smart person that he couldn't compete with.

He went inside and started to text Liam when he bumped into his Boyfriend...

* * *

"Hey...Saturday? Zombie Marathon? Creepy Horror films scare me...you're going to have to **hold me** the whole way through" Brett said.

He leans forward to kiss him, but Mason's recoiling like Brett's about to hit him.

"Mason what's wrong?"

* * *

"Chloe likes you" Mason says flatly, like Brett should have known.

"Who? Anyway Saturday, shall I pick you up?" He asked.

"I'm late for Physics. What's **Chloe** doing on Saturday?" Mason asks before walking away from a very bewildered Brett.


	3. What Do you see In Me?

A/N: Lyrics in Bold are Alternate Version of _**"Everywhere"**_ By Michelle Branch.

* * *

A/N: Borrowing Scenes from _**"My Mad Fat Diary"**_

* * *

 _ **"Cause you're everywhere to him,**_

 _ **When Brett closes his eyes it's you he sees,**_

 _ **That intense blossomed smile that makes him believe,**_

 _ **He's almost home..."**_

* * *

Brett couldn't help but notice that Chloe Gemmel was at Devenford more often. Time and time again his friends, his soccer team and his Lacrosse team were all drooling over her. She always came to the fields with Julianna or Cat by her side. All the Guys would try to impress her. But it seemed like she had only one Guy on her mind.

 _"Let's go Brett!"_

 _"Hot and my MVP!"_

 _"Number Twenty Eight you Rock!"_

* * *

His friends were constantly impressed as they got changed.

"Brett she's calling out for you...Date her for me"

"Get to Third base at least. I love those legs...whatever she does to you, film it for me" Clay whined.

* * *

Brett laughed it off and opened the changing room door, only to see Chloe in front of him. His friends were right. She was stunning. Her auburn hair matched her sultry Hazel eyes. Ever since she'd broken up with Boyfriend, those tops had been getting tighter. Those Skirts were few inches shorter. Brett said Hello and moved past her.

"Brett...you've heard about my **Break-up** right?" She asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to hear that" Brett said biting his lip.

* * *

"I just really need to have fun. You, know let my hair down. And Clay's just passed his driving test. His parties are always the best..."

"Mason!...Sorry..." Brett said rushing past Chloe.

Mason hadn't texted him much. That was weird, seeing as they were now dating. He told him that it would be more romantic if they'd kept it a secret. Brett did whatever Mason wanted. It didn't bother him if the whole school knew or not. He blocked Mason's path and tapped his books.

* * *

"Hey you! You never told me you were visiting" Brett said.,

"I'm just really busy" Mason said.

"Too busy for a coffee?"

"Homework, studies, **Liam...** Chimeras, Super-naturals, you know the drill" Mason said walking past him.

* * *

Brett called after him, but Mason mumbled something and left. He noticed that Mason did stare at Chloe for a while. Maybe he was trying to figure out where he'd seen her. He'd text him, about the McCall pack, how he thought that Scott and Liam were spending less time together. What they could do to help Malia. But he'd sent him nothing about **their** relationship.

It turned out that to celebrate driving Clay was having a Serial Killer Themed party. Talbot thought Clay was crazy. But His Sister Lori had a Crush on Clay, so she was definately going. How She and Chloe got talking, siddhartha Gautama only knew. Before he knew it he was dress shopping with Chloe and Lori. Chloe had come out in a strapless sequined Blue dress that dragged at the bottom. She lifted it up in the mirror flexing her calf, to the pleasure of the male customers.

* * *

"Brett, do you think I should get this cut?" She asked.

"Err...do what you want..."

He paused as Lori pointed to the nearest window. He looked there and saw Mason crestfallen. He immediately ran out of the shop and to Mason's side.

"So...this is your way of dumping me huh? I'm not pissed... **I get it** " Mason said.

* * *

"No, she got cosy with my Sister and..."

"Your Sister's not the only thing she wants to get cosy with" Mason said walking away.

Brett couldn't sense anger. He felt The tinge of nothingness and this odd drum beat of relief.

"Our break up won't disrupt our packs. I mean, we'd barely begun" Mason said.

"Don't say that. That Zombie Marathon still stands" Brett said.

* * *

Mason chuckled. "It's cancelled. All of it"

"No **change** there" Brett said beginning to turn to back to the shop. It was only then that he could feel the tension of anger well... a small drop of it. But it was enough to sense Mason stop in his tracks. Which played into Brett's game.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been Ignoring me Mr Hewitt. Be a Prick, Deny it. I'll know you're full of shit" Brett said.

* * *

With force Mason went up to him and grabbed his hand so hard it hurt. Thankfully the pain ceased as quickly has it had arrived.

"Can we not do this here?" Mason said dragging Brett by the hand.

He took him to the nearest cafe. Mason sat down and Brett wanted to prove that he knew him by ordering for both of them. He joined Mason as they waited for their order.

* * *

"Can we not **do what**?" Brett asked.

He watched Mason play with a Serviette. He looked around, even though there was barely anyone in the room. He leaned back on his chair and whispered,.

 _"Brett I don't get it"_

* * *

"Don't get what?" Brett asked thinking that it had to do with homework.

"You're a Fifteen and I'm a **Three** " Mason said.

"Is this Math?" Brett asked in confusion as the waiter gave both Guys a sandwich, a Muffin and a Medium Earl Grey tea. Which was the most expensive drink on the list.

* * *

He watched Mason blow his tea, and smiled at the way his lips were pursed. Like he was going to make out with the cup.

 **"Chloe's friends** said it Okay? They were all laughing about me. People that look like you, should be going out with Cheeky Guys like Stiles. You should take out Blonde Blue eyed guys like **Liam.** You should be posing in Relationship Goals with Tall Dark and Handsome Guys like Theo. Hot Popular Guys like you, shouldn't be dating ugly dorky, nerds like me" Mason said guiltily.

" **Ugly**...Liam? _Theo_?" Brett gasped.

* * *

"If we came out as a couple Brett. We will walk down the street and people will never think that we're together. Because we look so odd together. When people do realise, they'll just think: " **Brett must be insane, going out with that"**

"With that what?" Brett asked. "With that **WHAT?"** Brett shouted, causing few people in the cafe to stop and stare.

Brett relaxed them with a smile. He took the Sandwich out of Mason's hand and put it back on the plate.

* * *

"Mason in some cases I like it when you get angry, and demanding and whiny and tell me what to do and when. It's kind of a turn on. But not **this time** angel-face. Many things in my life, have been under Satomi's control.

For my own good and my own protection. But this is ludicrous. You can't dictate my feelings. You can't brain-wash me into dating people that I hate. Liam? Ugh. Stiles..seriously? Theo? That Were-chimera pain in the ass **experiment thing?** All your suggestions are gross. You can't tell me who to date or who to be attracted to"

"So why do you like me?" Mason said.

"Just Because" Brett said sternly.

* * *

"Bull-shit, I'll ask again, Why are you interested in me physically?" Mason pushed.

"I have no idea...Because **that's life**? Now Are you going to stop being a prick and let me take you out"

"Can you stop calling me a prick?" Mason whined. "You're the prick, you're preppy, and arrogant, and you always think you're right..."

* * *

Mason was stopped in mid-sentence as Brett leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. He couldn't see his reaction. He didn't care about any stranger's reaction in the cafe. He just wanted to feel Mason's body all over his own. He wanted to tell Mason that Mason was his and no-one elses. He stopped himself from cupping the back of Mason's neck. He just enjoyed his confusion. His emotional passion and his scent.

He sat back down and started finishing his sandwich.

 **"Intense"** Mason said with a nod. "I'll let that Chloe shopping episode pass. I've brought a few gory films for our Zombie Marathon too" Mason added.

* * *

"Maybe you can show me what all the fuss is about. All the Soccer teams at Devenford are telling me that Zombie films suck ass"

"WHAT?!" Mason shouted. "That's crazy! What are you doing tonight? Forget that, what are you doing right fricking **now?** You've gotta come to mine. I can show you the Original Tate Zingano Zombie Classics that will blow your mind!" Mason told him.

"See? I told you it's a turn on when you get angsty" Brett said reaching out to hold his Boyfriend's hand.

* * *

The End! Thank you for Reading!


	4. Rejection

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! When I think of more plots, I'll write more Chapters.

* * *

 _She wouldn't give up._

* * *

That didn't annoy him. Because he wasn't the type of Guy that got forced into doing **anything.** Especially by Girls his own age. In a Quiet corridoor he was texting his Boyfriend. He and Mason had finally gotten back to normal. The Zombie Marathon had now turned into a Zombie watching weekend. Mason didn't even need to ask Brett to bring a Sleeping bag. The second Mason announced that he'd be alone, Brett was on the doorstep with a sleeping bag and popcorn.

He'd cursed himself for being too eager but Mason had found it cute.

* * *

Liam, his Team-mates, omegas, his Pack and Malia always took the piss out of him, when he had a crush. He acted dopey and coy, he was clumsy, just so focused on impressing his partner, that Brett kind of forgot the world existed. That was extremely easy to do when he was around Mason. Even texting him gave him a buzz.

"Brett...Hiya...me and your Little Sis are going out, do you want to come with us?" Chloe asked.

He knew it would happen. He knew Chloe would try to get his Little Sister on her side. Most Girls did that so that he and Satomi would like them. He knew that Lori would love the attention that Chloe was giving her especially because she was popular. Luckily for the Lacrosse star his Sister liked Mason too.

* * *

"I'm busy...but you Two have fun" Brett said turning away.

He frowned when she grabbed his arm desperately.

"Well okay...not tonight. _I get it_. I'll get you up Saturday. Bright and early..."Chloe started to say.

* * *

Brett sighed under his breath. Quietly. But she heard. He saw her wince. He couldn't play games. Not for his team's sake, or for his friends jealousy. Or for Lori's chance to get with the in crowd. He was commited to one person and one person **only**. Sure he'd played around in the past. But he couldn't be like that anymore. Mason's feelings, his time and his heart were precious to Brett, as Corny as it sounded.

"Chloe you're a Gorgeous girl" He said.

"I know but..."

* * *

"All my friends, and all their Girl-friends, and their friends...everyone is _in love_ with you. I can introduce you to a few Guys on my team. They're all popular. Good Grades. They'll get into great colleges. They're Trophy Boyfriends. I'll be happy to set things up for you" Brett said.

"I don't want your Team-mates. Look Brett, we need to date. We're good together. You're handsome and funny, and sporty, and dark and mysterious all the same time. I mean I don't even care that **you're Bi.** You won't even look at anyone when you're with me"

* * *

"I'm with someone. It's serious" Brett announced.

"Dump them" Chloe ordered. He laughed.

"If you had any class at all. You'd take the hint and _leave_ me alone" Brett said with a nod.

* * *

He walked away and went back to texting Mason. While Chloe called her friends, and pretended that she hadn't asked Brett out yet.

"So...Saturday? Where you too afraid to ask him?" Her friend Cat asked.

"Yeah" Chloe told her. "He's just so sexy, it's intimidating. But I'm still gonna see him though. We're **all** gonna see him" Chloe told her smiling.

* * *

"What...how exactly?" Cat asked confused.

"It's a surprise! All of us are just gonna show up at Brett's house, without warning. He can't refuse me then" Chloe said as she started walking towards the Devenford exit.


	5. The Reveal

She'd come all the way there. He said that he had something to tell her. After she complained about Brett on Twitter, she hoped to get his attention. Instead she got a Weird message from a **complete stranger** telling her that Talbot wasn't what he seemed. She found herself in an Old fashioned Brick built English pub. She took her friend Cat with her. They batted away Drunks that came forward with their chessy chat up lines.

"You sure I can't get you a drink love?" A spotty tall toothless Guy said with scraggly blonde hair.

"Darren I've got this, leave her alone" Another Guy said.

* * *

He was older, with Greying hair, but Gentle brown eyes. He offered to buy both Girls a drink. They refused and the Guy turned his attention to Cat.

"I need to talk to your mate in private, If you don't mind" Bill asked.

He pointed to another big table, where a group of women were sitting and talking. The Guy said that over there was his wife and their friends. "They'll take care of you" He said. Cat looked at Chloe who gave her the go ahead. She walked to the table. Leaving Chloe alone with him. He introduced himself as Bill and tapped the table.

* * *

"Cash first please love"

"Are you kidding? What if you tell me fuck all?

"Trust me, you're gonna wanna here this" Bill said with a wink.

* * *

Chloe gave him Thirty dollars. He nodded and leaned back on his chair.

"Thanks, me and my lad Rick. You'd like him by the way...we go out hunting. And you know what it's like. In Beacon hills..."

"Magical stuff, Rotters, Were's Zombies, Kitsunes, Chimeras, yeah I know" Chloe said.

* * *

Bill nodded. Impressed. They knew that they couldn't really go into detail. But they'd been a need for Human Volunteers to take care of the Supernatural, and Bill was part of one of those Groups. He was proud of it too.

"So me and My Rick go out Hunting. We come across this Pack of Weres..." Bill paused and looked under the table.

"What?" Chloe asked.

* * *

"You look like you'd know your way around a rifle. You ever thought about joining that HVF? We'd give you all the training" Bill said.

Chloe sighed pulling her skirt over her knees. "Can you just get to point please Bill? What have Were's got to do with **my Boyfriend**?" She asked.

"He won't be your boyfriend much longer love. Talbot's a Were. Me and Rick saw him change"

* * *

"The fuck he is!" Chloe shouted before getting up.

Bill tried to calm her down, but only seemed to irritate her as he tugged her arm.

"Piss off!" She yelled.

* * *

"If you don't believe me, confront him" Bill said. "Talbot's fully Were, I promise you" Bill told her.


	6. Re-Discovered

Saturday was finally here!

* * *

Brett was on his phone with Mason for most of Morning. He was going to pick him up. Take him out for breakfast, and bring him back to his place...and hopefully his room. Satomi had most of the pack doing errands on Weekends. In fact the only reason she'd let him off the hook was because Mason was their guest.

Just another reason to hold on to Mason.

* * *

He was in the middle of looking for specific breakfast diners, when he got a text from a number that he didn't recognise.

"I know your secret **Wolf-boy**. Call me"

"Who the hell is this?" Brett texted.

* * *

"Your Girlfriend of course"

"Fuck off Chloe" Brett texted back.

He didn't get anymore texts. If he saw anymore. he'd delete them.

* * *

They decided to hang out at Brett's place first. They Brought Breakfast back and ate them on trays. Mason was trying to get Brett to eat a Cheesy Garlic croissant. But he waved him away.

"You don't want the Pancakes either?" Mason said.

"Hewitt, are you trying to get me fat?"

* * *

"Oh...You'll never get fat, try the pecan Pancake and Raspberry syrup" Mason's asking.

Brett leans foward, taking the plastic fork from Mason. He chews it and it tastes great. He should make a note of that Breakfast place. Maybe he could take his boyfriend there more often.

"You can feed me, if you've got nothing better to do. Just dip that Pancake in the Raspberry syrup and drop it into my mouth" Brett said.

* * *

"Don't worry you bought a feast. I've got plenty of gooey stuff to put in your mouth" Mason says excitedly.

Brett watches Mason cringe, before they both break up into embarrased laughter.

"Was that **really** as dirty as it sounded?" Mason asks.

* * *

"Yeah, but I'm in awe of dirty humor" Brett said.

He leans in closer to him ignoring the crunch of polystyrene and Breakfast paper bags. He leans over running his hand down Mason's shoulders, trying to get him to relax as he invades his space, willingly.

* * *

"Oh...So this... _this_ is what you've replaced me with? Shit! You can't be this desperate Brett!" Chloe shouts.

Her friends are in the background laughing. Brett stands up as Mason gets up to leave.


	7. Secret Studying

Brett's anger is burning, as the Girls are still laughing. To make matters worse Lori arrives at the door right as the Girls are hurling insults at Mason.

* * *

" _You do know that Brett's just using you for sex right?_ " Paige asks,

" _How did you Two meet Brett? He is your drug dealer?"_ Cat says.

 _"Look at how skinny he is! I bet_ _you ragdoll him in bed because that "Myth" about Black guys isn't true with this one!"_ Julianna laughs and Chloe high fives her.

* * *

Lori thumped the door with her hand, and everyone turned to look at her. Brett was impressed that she kept her eyes normal. She'd been having problems with that lately, including in public.

"Could you sluts be **any more** bitchy?" She asked the Girls. "Get out!"

She yells and it comes out as a half Roar. All of Chloe's friends stop laughing and head for the exit. Lori is glaring at Chloe. Shockingly Chloe stands her ground. She's Dressed now more modestly in a tight jumper with a light green skirt. She shrugs at Lori's voice, like she's heard that type of anger before.

* * *

"Are you deaf?" Lori asked.

"No I'm just **not** leaving. You see, Brett I can handle that you're preppy. I can deal with you literally becoming a Dog/Wolf/Puppy. I can handle you dragging home dead rabbits after dates or whatever. Believe it or not, you won't be the first Supernatural that I've fucked. So just ask me out, and let's do this" Chloe said.

"How romantic" Mason said bluntly.

* * *

"Shut up" Chloe tells him. "Brett's only fucking you, because I was taken at the time"

"My Sister's right. Get out of my house. Before it's more than rabbits that are _dead"_ Brett tells her.

Chloe laughs and leans against the wall sticking her chest out. "I'll be nice babe. I'll give you until Tomrrow morning. Or I'll tell all your friends, every Teacher, and the Whole school exactly what kind of freak of nature you are" Chloe said.

* * *

She gives Mason the finger, which gets Mason to jump off of the bed.

"And you're okay? With Dating someone that's Supernatural. You're cool with the Predatory hunting. You're accepting about the seeing Brett wolf **out at night**?" Mason asks.

"Yeah Dumb-ass I've done my research" Chloe said looking at Mason like he was a toddler.

* * *

"Well...Ditto Chloe. I've done my research about you too. And I think Satomi's whole pack are going to find you really interesting" Mason confesses.


	8. This is War

Brett can sense Chloe's puzzlement. She stands rooted to the spot.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You've done research? You've been looking me up? I can get you arrested for that, you home-wrecking piece of shit!" She's yelling.

Brett grows wide-eyed as Lori's eyes glow. Mason notices it to. And distracts Chloe before she can say anything else.

"Mr Nelson ring any bells Chloe?" Mason said.

Chloe charges towards him, chucking an empty water bottle, but Lori grabs her back.

"If you dare!" Chloe screams.

"You see Lori, Brett. Chloe was a very Studious loving helpful student at Devenford. Especially with the Teachers. She giving gifts of Hand-jobs, boxsets of Blow-jobs casual Sixty Nine positions without refunds. This was a lovely little arrangement. Until a Mr Nelson impregnated you around Two Years ago.

"You didn't dump your Boyfriend..." Lori said slowly. Chloe tries to elbow her and shakes her off.

"Your Boyfriend Archie, dumped you because he just found out the truth. You'd been seeing both of them. Sleeping with both of them"

"Brett, look at me, don't listen to that thing!" Chloe yells pointing at Mason.

Mason sighs. "I don't really need to say what happened to the Baby"

"Tell fucking everyone! Brett's still mine!" Chloe said, walking up to Brett while tryig to calm down.

"Really? Chloe?" Brett asks. "Aren't Catherine, Paige and Julianna all religious? You're okay with them knowing that you slept with a married man and disposed of the child...in one way or another?" Brett asks coldly.

He smiles as he can sense her hopelessness. They can all picture her alone walking down the corridorrs as her former friends, shout at her from the sports hall.

"You're seriously black-mailing me, you dirty son of a bitch!" She shouts at Mason.

"You started this Chloe. I wouldn't have even brought this up. I can't imagine how painful that was. I almost felt sorry for you, until you starting trying to Black-mail my fluffy, blue-eyed snuggle-bunny. Now I'm pissed" Mason warned.

Chloe went to the drawer, picking up Brett's yearly school mug, she tried to fling it at Mason, but Brett caught it in time.

"You're leaving Now!" Lori growls. She's grabbing Chloe by the wrists and dragging her out of the room. She doesn't release her until she flung out the door, much to the confusion of her whispering friends in their car.


	9. Asking of Us

The scent of Victory was in the air. But they all wondered for...how long?

Lori joined the boys on the bed. Brett had brought Mason to his chest. He could sense that he wasn't crying. But they could both feel that Mason was still upset at the Girl's awful comments. He'd buried his head into Brett's chest, and refused to look at either of them.

"What if she still goes through with it? What If she tell's everyone? We'll have to move" Lori said.

* * *

"We won't. Because Chloe Gemmell won't do _anything_. Mason called her bluff and now she's running scared. He was great. You _both_ were" Brett said reaching out to hug Lori too.

She leans into him patting Mason on the back until they are all clung together in a awakward Were, Human, Tension group hug. Mason Turns to Lori and Thanks her for coming to his defense.

"You were just like Cara in the Tomorrow People, when she rescued John from Ultra!" Mason said.

* * *

"Series One Episode Seven! Do you wanna watch that Episode? We have the Tomorrow People Boxset!" Lori says excitedly.

"Yeah sure"

As Mason and Lori shuffle away into a pair, Brett stares at them in annoyance.

* * *

"Before you _steal_ my Boyfriend. I need to talk to him first" Brett says.

"See ya later, My room's way cooler than his" Lori said with a nod as Mason smiles back at her, Brett closes the door.

He leans against it, before sharply turning around and punching the door. Mason crawls further up to the pillows on the bed. He's opened mouthed as he notices that the Were's created a small jagged hole in the door. Splinters of plaster, paint and wood are laying on the both sides of the door.

* * *

"WHAT THE?..." Mason shouts.

"Stress. Needed to be released. **Are you okay**?" Brett asks quietly.

"Fuck that poor door. Your hurt hand...Are you Okay?" Mason asked back.

* * *

Brett walks over and puts his hand in front of his Boyfriends face. Most of the brusing had already healed, his hand was covered in dust polish and dirt from the wood. He wipes the mess on his hand and strokes Mason's cheek.

"Are you really okay?" He asked.

"Honestly no...not really. Chloe's friends really tore me to shreds. I feel a little shitty...but It's all over...right?" Mason asked.

* * *

"I should have really ripped them to shreds" Brett said.

"I'm glad you didn't. There just saying what **everyone** thinks about us" Mason groaned.

"Fuck Everyone!" Brett moans.

* * *

The human lies flat on the bed and Brett rubs his knee tenderly. He knows that he shouldn't be thinking this now. It's worse than thinking about the sexual tension that had has suddenly risen between them like a hose from a fire. But he has to ask, just in case...

"Are we still an _Us_?" Brett asks.

"No Chloe's friends have tipped me over the edge" Mason pauses before Brett stops rubbing his knee.

* * *

"Of course We are still an **US!** I've got a Tomorrow people Boxset to watch with your Kick-ass Little Sister. I can't get all paranoid now!" Mason said, kissing Brett on the cheek.

"I'm pleased. Devenford has the Masquerade Ball coming up...if your not too traumatised by my attack of the door..."

"Masquerade? Intense...sure I'll go if you can handle Chloe and her pack of **witches** , plus the whole school...laughing at us in public..." Mason starts to say.

* * *

"Well that's settled...It's officially a date" Brett said kissing Mason on the neck.


	10. Inadequate Brett

The Masquerade Ball has been in full swing for an hour now. Mason told Brett again that he wasn't ready to come out. He just didn't want the attention. He hangs around with Liam and Hayden. When they're making out, he's talking about school work with Lucas. Lucas is fully human now. So it seems... and Mason is seeing how cool and relaxed he is. Occasionally he looks at Brett in curiosity.

Since Brett walked in, he's been in a hurricane of Girls and loving every minute of it. It wasn't Chloe and her gang. They were in the Goren Quarter, getting drunk. Brett's new Girls are slimmer Blonder, and louder. But Mason just stays with his group asking Lucas questions about the Dread Doctors.

* * *

As his friend is telling him parts of his horrifying memories, he notices Brett's girls are giving him things. Expensive watches clothes, sunglasses, jewellery for Lori, music tickets. Some Girls are giving him cold hard cash. Brett waves the money. The Guys in the room cheer. Even when some of Brett's Girls are gone, the quieter ones make their move as the Slow -dance music comes on.

Mason reaches for his friend, Rae, and asks her to dance.

"Why Thank you kind Sir" She says with a nod. She's pretty and looks stunning in a red and Black dress. The only reason Guys haven't asked her to dance is because she isn't _that_ popular.

* * *

Mason's laughing at her own jokes about her dress when she points over.

"Shit! That's Ellie Goulding look-a-like is really going for it!" Rae said.

Mason followed her point, to which a very happy bouncy blonde was running her hands all over Brett's hair, sticking it up. Rae laughed when the blonde slid her hand down Brett's back and roughly over his ass. Mason closed his eyes, quickly asking what Rae was doing for her holidays. As she changed the subject he swirled her around so he didn't have to see anymore.

* * *

But that didn't work. Fifteen minutes later a Red-head was dragging Brett to the corner of the room. She was Whispering things. Mason knew it was _racy hot sexy Whispers_. Even in the sparkly dark, he could see Brett blush. He asked Rae if she wanted a drink.

"Sure My dear, make it strong hun" Rae winked.

He was in the middle of pouring out her Vodka and lilt and Apple juice when he got a text.

* * *

 _ **"I'm in the staff Bathroom. See me"**_

After quickly giving Rae her drink, he politely introduced her to Lucas and went to the staff Bath-room. He had no idea how Brett had got in here. The Staff rooms were a thousand tines cleaner than the student ones . They were checked constantly, and could only be opened with a specific key.

"How did you get the key?" Mason said.

* * *

"Doesn't matter. How have you been?" Brett asked.

"Not as satisfied as your are" Mason told him.

Brett tried to smooth down his Tuxedo and took out a piece of Apple pie gum.

* * *

"Do you like the Tuxedo? Satomi's tailors made it in Iceland..." He said. While chewing he took a rose out of his pocket.

"You look like a Molested Labrador in a Tuxedo. I'm glad you're having fun with the Girls Brett, because I'm having fun too. I'm not going to let you ruin my night" Mason said turning on the tap for no reason.

Brett smirked. "Ruin your night? Mason you're ruining mine. Why haven't you **done or said** anything?"

* * *

"Brett I already told you. I'm not coming out in front of schools just to make you happy"

"I'm not talking about that. The Girls that have surrounded me all night? Why haven't you come over?" He asked.

"Brett they're Girls. I can't pull a Sinema and throw them across a room. Just do what you want" Mason said.

* * *

"But I don't want to do that" Brett said putting the rose on the sink counter.

"I've looked at you Mason. And I feel it"

"What?"

"That shield with Lukas. Your nervousness with Rae. I know that you're mine. People know you're taken I've heard that...I like that. You're mine. And you know it. It's programmed in your brain. It's what you memorise in your sleep. But do you know that _I'm yours?"_ Brett asked running his hand over his hair.

* * *

Mason looked in the mirror and looked at the Zombie mask around his neck. "Brett you're confusing the shit out of me"

Where's the jealousy Mason?"

"I am...somewhat jealous...

* * *

"Bull-shit., You're scared of outing yourself. You're scared that Chloe might say something. You're shitting yourself that everyone will find out about us. But you're not jealous. That...that worries me...a little. When I see another person, supernatural or not, just _look_ in your direction...Discomfort. Anger jealousy, they threaten to bury me alive. The only way that I can breathe properly is when you're next to me"

"Woah Brett..."

"I know this sounds crazy. I know that you'll never get to this level of insanity. But is showing minimal intrigue to much to fucking ask?" Brett questioned.

* * *

Mason shrugged. "Brett you're a very attractive smart private-schooled Hottie. Girls and Guys, are all always going to be seeking you out, like a Were to a Virgin's blood-drop"

Brett curled his hand up around the sink. He could hear the chatter of his friends outside. There wasn't enough alcohol, Girls they liked were into Brett. The Air-conditioning was getting worse. He'd go out and see them. But only after he'd sorted this out.

* * *

"Do you want me Mason? I mean, do you want this relationship?"

"How can you even ask me that?"

"Because Girls are rubbing against me so tightly, like they're trying to fertilize me. And you're shrugging and giving me a thumbs up from across the room, like it's no big deal. And I WANT it to be a big deal Mason. I want you to **learn French,** when an exchange student starts hitting on me. I want you to get paranoid when a Pack member flirts with me. I want you to be shocked when an old school friend tells you about a talent that you didn't know that I had. i want you to whine at me, when I have to ditch you for Lacrosse.

I want to hear complaints when I want to go on a Guy's trip. When I start a job, I want to hear your suspicions about why the Receptionist is buying me free donuts, every day. I want to be confronted about why I spoke to my Ex one Saturday. I want you to be jealous of the time I spend with my pack. I want you to be pissed when I go to the gym in tight shorts, because Clay always looks at my ass.

You're just not jealous enough" Brett explained.

* * *

"We need to be balanced Brett" Mason reasoned, looking up at the fan spinning on the wall,

"And you _need_ to realise that ever since I lost my home, and my original parents and My pack, I've felt this need to be in control all the time"

 **"I know** " Mason said rubbing his boyfriend's wrist.

* * *

"And as long as I'm still breathing I'll always protect you. You know that. Friend-ship wise, it was easier. Now it's just so one -sided. I'm a Were. It's natural for me to mark Territory. You're not the only one that has doubts you know. Mark your Territory... **right now** " Brett said.

"Brett you said that you wouldn't pressure me. And anyway I'm not the Territorial type" Mason said.

He's Moving forward to hug him. But Brett patiently backs away towards the wall. He turns the tap off, and takes the rose off of the sink.

* * *

"I'm not asking you to be anything other than what you are. I just wanted you to make a stand. As my partner. As my shorter puppy-eyed snuggle-bunny. Make a stand as my Boyfriend? But that's never going to happen. Is it?"

Mason causelessly opens his mouth. The words are trapped and there's not enough time...

Brett doesn't wait for a response. He gives Mason the rose, and goes back to his friends, his presents and his Pack of Girls.

* * *

The End! Thank you to Everyone for Reading!


End file.
